Homeward Bound III: Running with the Wolves
by HomewardDino
Summary: It has been a year since the delightful trio of Shadow, Chance and Sassy got lost in the big city, Now with Delilah living with them, life almost seems perfect, too perfect for Chance. Chance and Delilah started to have weird feelings, what could this mean? Will they end up on another weird adventure?
1. Prologue

**Homeward Bound III: Running with the Wolves**

**Disclaimer: **The following characters (Sassy, Shadow, Chance, Delilah and the Family) are property of Walt Disney's Homeward Bound Franchise. Other characters, were thought up by me.

**I recommend playing this first watch?v=owDUwIQpsGM** (It's a good intro music I found on youtube)

**It makes it feel like you are watching a movie, if it's not the same for you, you can simply skip this part :)**

**Note: All italicized letters means it is being narrated by Chance**

**Prologue**

* * *

"_Oh, Hello there, some of you might know me, some probably won't. Some people remember me from that incredible journey past the mountains. No? , probably the part in the city, you know, where I met the one? "_

"_Well, in any case, Hi!, my name is Chance, and that was my, (ahem) I mean, our story, me and my friends Shadow, Sassy and my wife Delilah. It's been a year since that faithful day where me and my friends got lost in the big city, ever since that time I have had this crazy feeling that this adventure thing isn't done with me yet, anyways , I'm glad that happened, otherwise I would never have met Delilah and we wouldn't have these."_


	2. Playtime

**Chapter 1: Playtime**

From out of nowhere, four puppies came running across the room, playing and running along as long as they wish. "Hey kids, come on, Papa's telling a story." "Aw, come on Papa, play with us," said the first pup. "Yeah!, come on daddy, let's go to the yard," said the other three simultaneously . Chance chuckled a bit, "Pups, oh by the way, those are our kids, the ringleader, that's Buffy, he's the eldest of the bunch, he's kinda like me in some way, fearless, fun, full of life-," "Don't forget troublesome and chaotic," interrupted by his one and only frenemy (both friend and enemy) . "Pipe down Sassy, I'm telling the story here."

"Pipe down?" asked Sassy, "If you ask me it was quite an improvement on your _**would be**_ story."

"Oh you're going to regret that." Chance said as he started barking and getting ready to chase down his feline companion. "Oh my!" Sassy suddenly runs towards the stairs. "Hey come back here kitty, I won't hurt you, I just wanna lick that beautiful fur of yours." Chance muttered.

"Leave me alone mutt!" screeched Sassy. "Almost there kitty." Chance said happily. But alas, he ran into Hope, who was carrying Sassy.

"Chance, stay away from Sassy, you're gonna mess her up." Hope said. "Oh man, why do you always take the fun out of everything?" Chance muttered.

"Ha! It's just like last time Chance, **Cats rule and Dogs drool**." Sassy teased on him. "Don't worry, next time Hope won't be there to save your butt." replied Chance.

"Now where was I? , Oh, I remember, so once again, the one with the brown patch all over his right eye is my eldest pup, Buffy. The one with black and brown patches all over his body right there is Cody, came next after Buffy, kinda looks like a spitting image of me. Those two little ladies over there are our daughters Diva and Jessie. Among the litters Diva has the loudest howl among them, hence her name. Jessie, well, what can I say? , she's almost like a spitting image of her mom, spends more time with his brothers than her sister here, between you and me, she's more boy than girl."

"I heard that!" Jessie answered. This caused Chance to chuckle a bit.

"Come on Papa, play with us. Uncle Shadow is tired already." Diva said. Chance couldn't his daughter, he gave a huge sigh and went along to play with his pups. After twenty minutes of playtime, a stunning figure caught Chance's eye, coming out of the house, "Hey there, troublemaker." It was his wife, Delilah and boy is she a keeper.

"Sweetie, go play with your brothers and sister, Papa's going to see mommy." Chance told her daughter. "Sure Papa," Diva replied.

"Why hello there beautiful." he greeted his wife. "Having fun hon? " Delilah asked, to which Chance happily replied, "I'm feeling great."

"I'm glad you're having a great time Chance." Delilah said. "Well, it wouldn't be possible if you hadn't chased me back here you know."

Delilah laughed at Chance's comment and gave her mate a soft nuzzle and said, "I would do it again if I have too," to which Chance replied, "I'd get lost in the city again, only this time, I know where to find you."

"Oh Delilah, what a great life we have here." Chance said. "I couldn't agree more," replied Delilah.

"We have everything, a family, friends and four adorable pups, I mean what could possibly go wrong-"

Suddenly the sound of a garbage bin tumbling over was heard as he had seen Buffy accidentally hitting it as he chases his siblings causing dirt to spill all over the area and himself too. Chance couldn't get a word out of his mouth except, "Uh-oh."


	3. Getting Bigger

**Chapter 2: Getting Bigger**

Out of nowhere, Peter and Jamie came out of the house and saw the mess. Their faces showed shock and fury at the same time. "Oh man! Buffy, look at what you've done boy." Peter said. This caused the young pup to bow his head down for he knew that Peter was mad about something. Then Jamie spoke, "Take it easy on him Peter, he's just a puppy. Besides it was an accident."

"Well that's easy for you to say, you're not the one cleaning up every time this happens," Peter retorted.

"That's not true, I was the one who cleaned up last time," Jamie replied.

"You did not," Peter fired back. "I did too," Jamie replied.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Guys! Stop, you're fighting about trash? Again?" Hope chuckled, "Well, Boys will be Boys I guess."

"Someone still has to clean this up, how about this? I give Buffy a bath and you clean the trash" Peter suggested.

"That's not fair, how about we do it the other way around, I take Buffy and you stay with the trash" Jamie answered.

Hope interfered the boys argument, "How about I take Buffy and both of you clean the trash?"

The two boys didn't answer that quick, "Silence means YES! " So Hope took Buffy for a bath without giving the boys a chance to argue once more.

"Great, now were both on trash duty," Peter said. "It won't be that bad, besides we'll be quicker." Jamie replied.

Peter gave a quick grin to his little brother as they started to clean up the mess. Meanwhile, Hope has just finished giving Buffy his bath, again. Buffy then headed straight towards his parents and siblings, who were getting ready for dinner.

"Sorry Papa, I caused a mess again," Buffy told his dad. "It was an accident kiddo, don't beat yourself too much." Chance told his son.

Sassy passed by them and dropped the words, "Like Father, like son," afterwards giving a short chuckle. "Shut up Sassy." Chance retorted.

"Come along you two, let's get inside, it's almost dinnertime," Shadow said, "Ok old timer, Come on kids, time to go, you wouldn't wanna miss dinner now would you?" Chance told his pups.

"Yay," replied Diva. "I hope its meatloaf tonight." Cody followed up.

"_Wow, I couldn't believe it, they're only five months old, but they look like they could find a mate already, these pups really grow so fast. Speaking of growing, Pete is in high school now, Hope is moving onward through middle school along with my boy Jamie. Oh Jamie, he's grown so much, saw him trying to drive Bob's car once. But there is still one thing that didn't change about him, ever since the events of last year, when he thought I died due to a car accident, it really changed him, when he found me alive. He never gets mad at me anymore, even if he doesn't know why some of his shoelaces are missing (chuckle). What I'm saying is, our bond is stronger, especially with the pups here."_

"Kids, dinner's ready, come on now." Laura called.

"Oh, Bob?" Laura asked, "Yeah?" Bob asked in return.

Laura grabbed a food bowl and tossed it to him, "Be a dear and feed the animals please," she said with a grin on her face. "Um Sure, no problem." Bob replied.

So he grabbed the pet's food and gave them all their dinner, "Come on Chance, Shadow, Delilah, guys it's dinnertime."

"You heard that kids? Dinner's ready," Delilah told her pups.

Cody dashed towards the stairs yelling, "Oh boy oh boy oh boy." "Jeez, it's not like this will be his last supper," Jessie commented causing her other siblings to laugh.

"What are you waiting for guys?" Chance asked, "You don't want Cody to finish your dinner don't you?"

"Come on guys!" Buffy leads the pups once more, along with their Uncle Shadow and Aunt Sassy.

This leaves Chance and Delilah alone on their sleeping place. "So Chance, how's your day?" Delilah opened up. "Everything's great Delilah, with all the commotion earlier I'd say we're pretty good." Chance paused for a while.

"What's wrong Chance? Something bothering you?" Delilah asked with a hint of worry. "Nothing, its just-, "Chance paused once more.

"What?" Delilah asked once more. "it's just, I feel like I'm missing something, I'm happy, but sometimes I just have this feeling like my body wants to break free into another crazy adventure like the last one," Chance replied.

"Chance, what are you saying? You have four beautiful pups, a loving family, and most off all you got me, isn't that an adventure worth having, isn't it enough?" Delilah asked.

"It's not like that, its just-," Chance tries to explain.

"Then what is it?" Delilah asked again.

"It's nothing, forget I mentioned it. Come on, dinner right?" Chance mentioned.

"Just a minute bulldog," Delilah answered.

Chance didn't know what was up, if she was mad because of the things he said, but surprisingly, Delilah approached Chance calmly and gave him a kiss in his lip (more lick a lick actually) .

"I love you Chance," Delilah said. Chance gave her a smile and a soft nuzzle, "I love you too Delilah."

Without warning, Delilah dashed out of the room saying, "Last one downstairs is a rotten pup."

"Oh no you didn't!" Chance barked as he followed his mate towards the dining room.


	4. Weird Feelings

**Chapter 3: Weird Feelings**

"_The next morning, well, it was Sunday. For the family, it's family day. So they decided to go to the park and have lunch there."_

Bob preps the car and called out, "Come on guys, we don't have all day."

The kids, Peter, Hope and Jamie started calling on their furkids.

"Chance!, Delilah!, come on guys!, we're going to the park." Jamie screamed.

"Shadow! Come on boy," Peter yelled.

"Sassy! , come on girl, it's time to go." Hope followed.

A few seconds later their pets came running towards them like a raging bull. Each one barking (except Sassy) at them as if they want to leave immediately. Peter said, "Ok guys, settle down, come on, let's get in the car everyone."

While the children are on the way, Bob and Laura were already and set, waiting in the car. "Hey," Bob said. Laura faced him and he continued, "This is gonna be another fun-filled family day." Laura smiled and gave him a kiss. The kids came up and opened the car doors, took in their pets as they simultaneously yelled, "Let's go, let's go."

"Easy there tigers, oh I almost forgot, seatbelts," Laura reminded them.

After strapping themselves in, Peter once again checked on the animals making sure they're secure. "Were good dad," he said. With no further due, they drove down straight for the park.

"_Wow, our kids first outing with the family, of course I didn't count a visit to the vet an outing, anyways , it's kinda great being back in the open, having fun with the family and all that."_

The car passed by the shipyard, of course one of the pups was bound to ask questions, then-.

"Hey Papa, what's that thing floating over that big water?" Buffy asked.

"That my boy is a duck." Chance answered.

"What's it for?" Diva asked.

"Well,….uhm….usually humans eat them for dinner and other kinda stuff." Chance muttered.

"Aw, that's too bad." Cody followed.

"Actually no, they're actually pretty good. Had one before in thanksgiving." Chance stated happily.

"What about that one, that's probably the biggest duck floating around here," Jessie said. But this time, Chance wasn't the one who answered.

"No honey, that's what we call a boat," Delilah stated.

"What's it for?" Jessie asked again.

"Well, that's what humans usually use, if ever they want to get across the water without getting themselves wet," Delilah replied.

"Cool, can we get one?" Diva asked.

"Even if we did have one for ourselves young one, we wouldn't know how to use one, I myself haven't ridden in one of those before," Shadow claimed.

"I wish I could ride one, just once," Cody mentioned.

"Don't worry kiddo, who knows? Maybe someday you get to be in one of those things," Chance said.

It was nearing lunchtime and the park was on sight. As they arrived their destination, the boys immediately helped Bob unpack and the two girls help set the table for lunch.

Peter grabbed his Frisbee, "Shadow, come on boy."

"Oh Frisbee, I'm coming Peter." Shadow answered.

"Go on boy, come on," Peter said as he was swaying the Frisbee above Shadow.

"Come on Peter, throw it." Shadow muttered.

Peter threw it hard, but of course there's no stopping Shadow. He chased down, and he jumped as high as he can with a flip and caught it ,even before it was two feet from the ground.

"How do you like that pups?" Shadow stated.

"Cool, Uncle Shadow's the best." Jessie said.

"Show-off," Chance thought to himself.

"Man, I haven't performed that trick in a while, I feel younger already." Shadow said.

"Nice Shadow, you had luck on your side, you know." Chance stated.

"Oh, is that so? You think you can do better pup?" Shadow asked.

"Come on, where very much the same, only I'm younger, faster, stronger and-" Chance was cut-off.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to see won't we?" Shadow smirked at Chance as he handed over the Frisbee to him.

Chance grabbed it and approached Jamie, "Come on Jamie-boy, let's show them who's the best." Jamie faced him and said, "You wanna play boy?" Chance merely responded with a bark, which in dog language would mean, "Hell Yeah!"

"Come on then boy," Jamie said as he swayed the Frisbee.

"What's up with you two now?" Sassy asked Shadow.

"Frisbee contest," Shadow stated.

"Oh my, I can't wait to see if there will be a repeat of last time." Sassy followed with a laugh.

"Here boy!, Catch!" Jamie said as he threw the flying disc into the air.

"I got it!" is what all Chance has to say as he chases down the Frisbee.

"There goes the pup," Shadow announced.

Jamie and the rest of the pets were watching as Chance chased the disc, which is now nearing to the ground.

Then suddenly, Chance leaped and caught it without any fuss, "I got it!" But he wasn't looking at where he's supposed to land which turned out to be a part of lake. A huge splash was heard as Chance hit the water, not too hard though, just enough to get him wet rather than pain.

"Oh man, well at least I got it." Chance proclaimed to the rest.

"I was wrong, it wasn't a repeat of the last time," Sassy stated with a chuckle, "It was better."

"Oh jeez, I'm all wet." Chance muttered as he wiggled his wet fur.

"Old timer two points, Pup zero," Shadow stated as he passed by Chance.

"I just let you win you know, wouldn't wanna beat you out on your own game that fast." Chance said

"Funny Chance, that's exactly what you said the last time too." Shadow reminded him.

As time passed by, everyone was having a good time, running and pouncing and all does dog stuff, but there was one who was feeling a bit uneasy. Delilah have been feeling odd today, it's as if she wanted to have fun with the family, but she couldn't. She decided to have someone to talk to, so she approached Sassy.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Sassy asked as she saw Delilah approach her.

"Can I talk to you?" Delilah asked. "Sure, I could use a little girl talk for a while." Sassy said.

Delilah sat beside her, as they were now both watching the boys and the other dogs playing. "I'm having these thoughts," Delilah opened up.

"What's it about?" Sassy asked.

"I don't know, I can't explain it, I'm feeling….worried," Delilah said.

"What are you so worried about?" Sassy asked eagerly.

"That's the thing, I really don't know what I'm worried about, I'm just worried." Delilah answered.

"When did all this worrying started?" Sassy asked.

"Well….,it all started after that conservation I had with Chance, he opened up about wanting to go out and have an adventure, of course we both know where that leads to right?" she chuckled a bit.

"Well if you ask me, sounds like Chance is alright, I would be more worried if he wouldn't be talking about things like that, if you know what I mean," Sassy mentioned, which caused both parties to laugh a little bit.

"I still don't see why you're so worried about that." Sassy stated.

"Me neither, I'm just worried sick, like something is bound to happen to us, you know? I just have these weird feelings causing me uneasiness." Delilah said.

"Well, if I were you I wouldn't worry so much. Even if something like **that **happens, as long as we're together, we'll be fine." Sassy assured her.

"You think so?" Delilah asked.

"Trust me, I know so, it happened like two times already." Sassy answered.

"Yeah, you're probably right, what do you say we go play with the kids huh?" Delilah asked again, "I'd love that, Aunt Sassy to the rescue." She said as she leaped over Delilah.

"Hey, wait up." Delilah said with a laugh.

* * *

**Well folks, there you go, here is Chapter 3, I'm sorry if I lack the proper introduction, this is my first fanfiction ever. Don't forget to leave a review or any suggestions if you want. Don't be shy, I might need some additional ideas to make this story more interesting. I would be quickly releasing a couple more chapters earlier, I want this story to be a seasonal one(you know like it fits the occasion, something like that), If you don't like it, it's alright :), Hope you will enjoy reading this story, as I have enjoyed writing it (I mean, I'm literally writing it first, instead of typing it already, makes it more enjoyable)**


	5. The Story of Us

**Chapter 4: The Story of Us**

**There are certain parts in this Chapter where I changed a few details, like the part on how THEY met each other, I apologize for that. I wanted you guys to see how the story would be told on Chance's point of view. (Well you know how he likes to tell things, right? **** )**

**So, without further a-do, here's Chapter 4**

* * *

Three weeks have passed, little did the animals know that it was already halfway through October, winter was approaching already, but not for them. The animals were keeping themselves busy, playing in the yard, when suddenly dark clouds started approaching their way.

"My my, looks like it's gonna be raining hard today," Shadow commented.

"Sure looks like it," Sassy said.

"Come in kids, time to go inside," Delilah said.

"But mama, Can't we just stay out here for a little while?," Jessie asked.

"I wouldn't want that kiddo," Chance said, "You might get sick you know, we wouldn't want that right?"

"Come on kids, listen to your dad," Delilah said once again.

"Yes mama," replied the pups in unison.

"Run along now kids," Shadow followed up.

As Shadow said it, it did rain hard, Chance along with his friends and his family were forced to stay indoors with Bob and his family. They were running out of ideas on what to do just to keep themselves from being bored to death mostly.

"It's boring in here," Diva started.

"Yeah Papa, we can't do anything fun in here," Cody said.

"Well sweetie, there is not much we can do inside the house you know, it's not like outside, right Chance?" she said facing Chance.

"Chance?" Delilah asked her mate, who seems preoccupied.

"What are you up to hon? "She asked once more.

Chance gave her a smirk and said, "Remember the first time we met? That day in the park? The city?"

"Of course I do, who would forget that? That is where we first got to know each other a little better." Delilah commented.

"Remember when you thought a corndog was made out of dog? " Chance teased his mate, "Come on, what did you expect? I was a stray, I wouldn't even know half of the stuff I knew now if you haven't been there." She answered.

"What's a corndog mama?" Buffy suddenly interfered.

Both we're surprised to see that their son was listening to their conversation, Chance gave a soft chuckle (reminded him of Delilah) and said, "It's a long story champ." Then along came his siblings, tumbling around and bombarding them both with questions;

"Was that your first date?"

"How did you two meet?"

"Where did this all happen?"

"Did you two kissed?"

"Tell us, please!"

With so much anticipation from their kids, Chance was having some thoughts, "Well, we could tell you, but I don't know, it's a long one, you probably don't wanna hear it."

"Please!?" their pups said in unison.

"Come on Chance, we have time." Delilah said to her mate. Chance gave a huge sigh, "Okay kiddies, we'll tell you the story." This last statement caused the young ones to cheer.

"Ok, ok, settle down now," Delilah said.

"Find a comfortable spot kids, cause you're gonna sit down for this a little bit longer." Chance said.

"Hmmm, Chance for story-telling?, I wanna see where this one goes.

"Who knows, guess we'll just have to sit down and listen as well." Shadow muttered.

With everyone settled down, Chance begins telling the story from his point of view, "It actually started as a trip another place, well sort of. But then, we were placed inside these cages, Jamie was mad at me that time,- "

"Who could blame him? You ruined his baseball game." Sassy stated.

"As I was saying, before being **rudely** interrupted, I thought that Jamie was so mad, he didn't want us anymore, I figured he was sending us to the bad place. After that-" Chance was stopped.

"Whoa, wait a minute, first of all, they weren't taking us to the bad place, Secondly, you screwed us up for the second time around by running away again." Sassy mentioned.

"Just… Shut up Sassy, stop spoiling everything up." Chance rebuffed.

He gave a deep relaxing breath and continued, "As I was saying, when I saw these men in masks with all this weird stuff with them, It confirmed my suspicions that we we're heading up for the bad place."

"What did you then Papa?" Jessie asked.

"Well, since everyone was dead scared that time, your dad was the brains of all the escape, I found a way to…" Chance continued.

"More like the tails of-" Sassy was interrupted.

"Shhh….keep it down Sassy, just listen, this might be interesting." Shadow said.

"Pfff…..whatever Shadow." Sassy retorted.

"After I helped the others escape, we tried to chase down Jamie and the rest, who were already on-board on one of those huge bird machines. We never made it, we were left behind by our humans. I wanted to wait for them to return, but we were suddenly being chased by the goons of the bad place. So we resorted to outrunning them. We ended up being lost once again. Like I said, this isn't the first time this sort of thing happened to us. We even experienced sleeping in a box, a wet one if I may add. We walked and walked as far as we can count our own steps, realizing in the end that we are further away from home now. We circled the city to ask for directions to the Golden Bridge, Shadow suggested that once he knows where it is, he could get us home. We ended up with some trouble, we were ambushed."

"By who Papa?" Diva asked with curiosity.

"We were ambushed by a couple of strays, you know, dogs without owners. Anyways, we were running out of options, so Papa run as fast as he could to be a distraction, so they'd chase me instead of your Uncle Shadow and Aunt Sassy."

"Wow," the pups said slowly in a unison manner.

"I know right?, so there I was, faster than fast, until I saw a blinding white figure. She was the most beautiful dog I have ever seen in my life and that she would be the last dog I will ever lay my eyes on."

"Then what happened?" Diva asked.

"Well you know, I saw her following me, so I had to slow down a bit just so she could catch up and-"

"Funny Chance, I seem to remember I was chasing you for your friends and caught you with ease." Delilah commented. This caused Shadow and Sassy to laugh hard.

"Ok, let's say I changed that part, but I will never lie kids, when I met this dog, I was willing to stay in the city, I wasn't even thinking about going home to Jamie. It was a bad time back then. But then, trouble came, in the form of-" Chance was interrupted.

"Uhm Chance? Mind if I take this part? " Delilah asked. "Sure, go ahead," Chance replied. So he sat down to listen as his mate tells the other half of their story.

"Now things ought to be more interesting," Sassy muttered.

"But then, trouble came, in the form of a blood red van." She said, as her pups showed a hint of shock in their faces.

"What is that?" Cody asked.

"It's some sort of transport, which takes dogs away from the street, where they are never seen again. Your dad was taken in by this thing and was gonna be gone, forever."

"Did you save him mama?" Buffy asked.

"I'll tell you how, because mama loves papa so much, I was determined to stop that truck, no matter what. I even asked help from all my friends, including your Uncle Shadow and Aunt Sassy. We banded together and stopped them from taking your father from us. But then I realized the situation, how dangerous it is for your dad to stay in the city, so I said mean things to him, just to force him to go back with his humans."

"But why mama? Don't you love papa?" Jessie asked.

"I do, but mama forgot to realize something." Delilah said.

"What is it?" asked the pups in unison.

"Mama didn't realize how sad she would be, knowing that she'd let go of the one dog that she loved with all her heart, So I left my group, tracked him, and like I said to him, I followed my nose, and my heart. I was so happy being back into your father's paws, he even introduced me to the family, and Jamie. They took me in, as if I was one of them. So I decided to stay with your father, forever."

"Aw, that's so sweet mama, I hope I find a mate just like papa." Jessie exclaimed.

Delilah chuckled and gave her daughter a soft nuzzle, "Well…., when you're older hon, I'm sure you will."

Suddenly, the rain stopped as the sun rose up in the sky, past the clouds. "Well would you look at that," Shadow stated."

"Looks like the dogs get to play after all, better than being here listening to Chance." Sassy thought.

"Come on guys!, let's go play." Buffy leaded as the others cheered and followed their ringleader.

"Come on uncle Shadow," Diva called out. "Right at you kiddo." Shadow replied.

Delilah approached Chance, "Nice job on the story Chance."

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself."

"Come on, it's a wonderful afternoon, we shouldn't keep the kids waiting." Delilah said. Chance gave her a quick nuzzle on her cheek and zoomed out screaming, "You snooze you lose."

"Hey! No fair," Delilah said as she followed her mate.

* * *

**Well there you have it, sorry if I'm in a slow pace with this story. I wanted more character development with them before the "real action" takes place. Let me know what you guys think, leave a review or PM me, your choice. I hope you liked this one.**


	6. Legend of the Wolf

**Chapter 5: Legend of the Wolf**

**To my followers, and those who added me on their favorites list, I thank you. Here is the next chapter for the story, sorry if it took a little bit longer than expected, I had to cover up loop holes from the previous chapters, and make sure this would be the best so far. So, without further a-do, here is Chapter 5.**

* * *

"Papa? Where are you going!?" Diva asked with distress, Chance faced his daughter with fear in his eyes and yelled, "I'll stall him!, Get back to the others Diva!"

"Papa, don't leave me!, please!," she cried. Chance quickly approached his daughter as the sound of a ferocious creature growls through the air, he gave her a soft nuzzle and said, "I love you Diva, you will always be my little girl, but there I things I must do, Now Go!"

Chance dashed as he tries to lure away the mysterious attacker, "Papa, wait, don't go!" she said with tears in her eyes. All Chance said was, "Go!"

Suddenly, a strange dark figure came up against her. Frozen in fear, there was nothing she can do but scream. "Ahhhhh!"

She woke up, gasping for air. She was sweating with a heartbeat way beyond normal. She looked around and she was with her family, along with Shadow and Sassy. She started to relax and breathe normally, her heart beating slower this time. "Wow, that was the worst dream I ever had," she said in her thoughts, _"Actually, that's the only dream I ever had in my life."_ "What a nightmare," Diva exclaimed.

She was surprised that no one was bothered by her scream. Troubled, she tried to get back to sleep and forget that horrible nightmare she just had. The next morning, same routine for the family, Diva remained quiet and decided not to tell anyone about her nightmare. Everything looks normal today, except, it wasn't.

"Come on Jamie!, get them ready, we'll be leaving for the vet in five minutes," Bob ordered.

"Yes Dad, I'll be down there before you know it." Jamie replied as he was trying to get his shirt on.

"Oh man, not the vet." Buffy said. His thoughts were interrupted by his sister, "Papa we're fine, See?" Jessie gave a soft smile and jumped happily, then continued, "We're not sick, so why do we have to go there?" she asked.

Chance quickly thought of an answer, "Well kids, the thing is….., not all dogs stay strong all the time, especially pups like you. We send you there once in a while, just to keep you strong and safe against any sickness. The humans there gives you something which help your body get stronger, that way you won't get sick."

"But Papa, the last time we went there they stick some kind of needle on me, that hurts you know." Buffy said hysterically.

"Yeah Papa, why do they do that?" Cody suddenly asked.

"Well, uhm…." Chance paused at the sight of Delilah coming towards them.

"Come on kids, were gonna be late-," she paused, 'What's wrong guys?"

"Mama why do they use needles on us every time we go there?" Diva asked her mom.

Delilah gave Chance a quick look and gave a grin, then back at the kids," Well honey, as the old cat says-"

"I heard that." Sassy interrupted.

Delilah chuckled, then continued," There is more than one way to skin a fish. It's is either they use the needles or it goes through your mouth."

"Ewww, gross!" the pups replied simultaneously. "Yup, I hear it tastes like rotten eggs, would you like that?" Delilah asked again.

"No!" they replied in unison.

"I think I prefer they use the needle now." Buffy said. "Last time they did, you ended up crying all the way home." Jessie said.

"It wasn't just me, right guys?" Buffy turned on his other siblings, who were laughing a little bit.

"Yup," Cody said.

"Yeah, it was just you, I remembered it perfectly." Diva followed

"Oh man," Buffy said and faced his siblings, "You'll see, I won't even flinch later." He exclaimed.

"Oh, I can't wait to see that one." Jessie said.

Before another possible fight arises between the pups, Delilah broke it off, "Ok kids, enough teasing for now, come on, Jamie's calling for us."

"Come on guys!, It's time to go." Jamie screamed out.

The pups heard and followed Jamie's voice, leaving their parents alone for a while, "Heh, Kids, they're more like you." Chance said.

"Really, Chance? As I saw Buffy, I saw more of you on him, you both sound big sometimes." She said.

"Well, it's not always bad, you know-" he stopped as Delilah gave him a lick on his cheek.

"That's what got me into you, remember." She said.

"Papa? Mama? Are you coming with us?" Diva asked form behind them.

They both smiled and Chance said, "Of course." A few moments later they followed their pups into Bob's car, as they headed towards the vet.

* * *

**Narration:**

_So we went off, like I said, this wasn't their first time visiting the vet. Although like me, they always hated going there. I remember the first time I went there, they had to strap all of my legs just to give me that medicine. Compared to them, they actually take it pretty well, especially Jessie. I wouldn't say the same for Buffy, yet._

* * *

It took them about half an hour to get to the vet. Bob helped Jamie get the animals off the car.

"Ok guys, we're here." Chance told his pups.

"Come on Jamie, the sooner we get there, the sooner we finish, right?" Bob told his son.

"Yup," Jamie replied with a smile. As they entered the clinic, they spotted a huge line inside. "Whoa, that is one big line we have there." Bob exclaimed.

"This is gonna take a while, isn't it? Jamie asked. Bob simply nodded to his son. Soon enough, they were greeted by a young lady wearing a lab coat, just like a doctor.

"Good morning, I'm Priscilla, Dr. Morrison's assistant, sorry for the inconvenience, we've been swamped all morning. The waiting area is right over that room, we wish for you and your pets to stay inside until you are called via the paging system. If that would be alright for you, of course." She said in a soft tone.

"Sure, it's alright, we understand." Bob replied.

"Thank you," she replied as she gestured the way.

Bob faced Jamie, "Jamie."

"Yeah?"

Bob started explaining, "Listen, uh, your mom asked me to get some stuff in the grocery store, I didn't expect this one though. Could you watch the animals for a while? You know, just to save time."

"It's ok dad, I can handle 'em," he replied with a smile.

"Tell you what, I'll get you anything you want when I get back, you name it." Bob said.

"Can you get me and Chance a cheeseburger?"

Bob gave out a smile and said, "Sure, no problem." He left the vet, leaving Jamie with the dogs. They all entered into the waiting area. There were lots of dogs in there (_of course_), and a few dog owners keeping watch. There is also a television set, in the room. (**Showing: National Geographic Channel's **_**Running with the Wolves**_) Jamie sat down for a while and let his pets have fun while they wait for their turn.

"Papa, can we go play?" Diva asked with joy.

"Sure, kiddo. Don't play so rough." Chance answered.

So the four pups started looking for playmates, they haven't been inside the waiting before, usually they were always the first one to be treated by the vet. As they looked around, they spotted a big puppy, almost half the size of their dad, with a thick reddish brown fur. "Hmm.. I wonder if he or she is friendly." Jessie wondered.

"Don't worry, I'll ask him." Buffy said proudly.

"Or her." Diva followed.

As Buffy approached the weird looking dog, he was trying to figure out the things he wanted to say. He thought, "_Hi,…No….Hello... Uhm. Man, why is this so hard?_" His siblings were following him from behind.

"Hi…(gulp)I'm….Buffy, these are my siblings, Cody, Jessie and Diva. Wanna play?"

The strange pup slowly stood up and faced him, they all started hiding behind Jessie, Buffy included. The eyes of this dog were different, the way he stares (**Yes, he's a male)**, eyes as blue as the ocean, filled with anger, revealing a huge bandage wrapped around his leg.

"Hi there, I'm Damian. Nice to meet you guys. Sorry, I can't move that much, or play for the matter. My leg was just starting to heal after I had an accident." The dog replied

"It's no biggie, but…DUDE!, what's with your eyes? Are you mad or something?" Jessie asked.

"Oh that? Don't mind it, I'm not mad, must be the mask along my eyes that gave you the impression." Damian chuckled then continued, "This is how I've always looked like, Sorry if I scared you guys."

"We weren't scared,…just…surprised, that's all." Cody muttered. Jessie rolled her eyes, "Oh brother."

Damian laughed a little after hearing that. "So, what kind of dog are you?" Diva asked.

"Oh, Diva, right?" Damian replied. This caused Diva to blush , "_He remembered my name already?_" The two boys chuckled softly, Buffy whispered, "Looks like we have a couple."

"I'm a husky." Damian continued.

"A **Husky**? Never heard of those kinds of dogs before, or seen one for the matter. This is actually the first time." Jessie said. Then she thought, "_He's kinda cute though._"

Cody broke up the silence, "Dude, you're huge, how old are you?"

"About two and a half months, as I remember." Damian replied.

"What!?" the pups said in unison.

"Why, is it so hard to believe?" Damian asked.

"Really? We're almost 6 months old, and you're even bigger than us." Diva claimed.

"Yeah bro, what's the game here?" Buffy followed.

"No games, I really am the youngest among all of us here, I'm just…..bigger, that's all, it's common among my kind of dog." Damian replied.

Then everybody's attention went to the television, "Are those huskies too?" Diva asked.

"Nope, they're called wolves." Damian answered.

"What's a Wolf?" Cody suddenly asked, 'They sure look a lot like you, but sound different at the same time."

"Well…..I don't really know that much about them, I'm still a pup." Damian said.

"It's okay, tell us what _you_ know instead?" Jessie urged him.

Damian looked at the pups with curiosity and gave them a smile, "Well, I know a story, well, actually it's more of a legend."

"Oh, do tell!" Diva pleaded. Their two brothers gave each other a blank stare, Buffy thought, "_What's up with her lately? Hehe, Now I have something against her._" He slightly glanced at Diva.

* * *

"Alrighty then, better find some place to sit." Damian said. As the pups prepared to listen, he continued, "Ehem, many years ago, the world was not like it used too. Creatures from every corner of the world had one thing, and one thing to do in their lives, survive. Back then, it was kill or be killed."

"Sounds scary," Diva remarked. "Shhh…listen" Jessie whispered.

"These creatures have adapted to every environment they are in, each with its own weapon or tricks just to survive. The past was haunted by these creatures, But one day, the moon goddess, Kira, saw nothing but suffering and pain, the creatures we're only thinking of themselves. She was so sad, she cried a lot. A single dropped from her, and it touched the earth. As it dropped, it formed a unique shape, the shape of a creature unlike anything in the world. The goddess went down from the heavens, and touched the tear that dropped, and said, "_From the earth, you shall rise. My guardians, you, who will keep order and maintain peace. You shall only kill what you need. You will be my voice in the night, the tamer of lost souls, Go forth, to the world!"_

As the words were spoken, creatures rose from the ground. With pointy ears and nose, eyes as cold as ice, with fur so thick, it could probably withstand damage from anything. As these creatures rose, they faced the goddess, and gave her a bow, one of them spoke, _"What is thy bidding my master?" _Kira stood high and said,_ "You will be my voices, my __**wolves**__, you will restore the balance to the world, Now, go forth and do your mission."_ At that moment, each of them faced the moon and gave a huge howl, they did what they were asked, some say they were also considered as the guardians of the forest, for that matter."

"Then what?" Buffy asked.

"Hmm, where was I? Oh right." Damian continued, "There was peace among the creatures now, these wolves formed packs, each with individual strength capable of scaring anything. But one faithful night, a single wolf got separated from his pack, as a strong blizzard approaches, he was left alone. This lone wolf-"

"Lone Wolf, what kinda wolf is that?" Cody interrupted.

"Oh, that's what they call wolves who venture a place without other wolves, you know? Flying solo." Damian answered.

"Ohhhh, I get it now." Cody replied.

Damian continued, "As I was saying, this wolf went far and wide. Going through different places, he felt a chill within his spine. He was about to get knocked out of the cold, until he saw a light. He ran towards it, discovering a tent along the way, which looks more like a home. There was a fire, so warm, the wolf got drawn from it, plus the smell of cooked meat. As he approaches, out of nowhere, a creature jumped forth and blocked him off. This creature was different than the others the wolf has seen. It was standing upright and held some kind of pointy object at the wolf. By instinct, the wolf went on a defensive stance, waiting for the next move. In the end, the creature lowered the object, he saw no need for it, he saw something in the eyes of the wolf, fear. The wolf in turn was still in his stance, but his legs were shaking cold. He was about to drop dead, when this creature carried him unto his home. That creature, was a man, who goes by the name of Alo, he was known as the famous _wolf tamer_ in this legend. The first man to ever encounter a wolf, alive. Alo took care of him for a while, fed him and gave him a home. As the wolf began to feel better, he find he couldn't leave Alo, he swore with his life to pay this debt, and became Alo's companion. He was given a name, something to keep him in touch with his friend, and that name, was **GUANYO**, the first wolf, who became man's best friend, the first dog in the world. Alo and Guanyo travelled together, it wasn't long until the wolves notice this. Very soon, Alo showed the way of taming wolves to others, they were able to harness the wolves ability to hunt, attack and many more abilities to their advantage. Hold on a sec."

"Wait, what?" Buffy asked. Damian began scratching his neck, "Ohhhh, that feels good. Now back at it."

"This sight didn't make the wolf leaders happy. An incident occurred when a wolf attacked his own kind, it was during a hunt, one of Alo's companion used a wolf to kill another wolf. This caused anger among the wolves, of course, it's understandable to kill another creature to survive, but to kill your own kind, your brother of some sort, that was unacceptable. One night, the wolf pack gathered deep within the mountains. They asked for Kira, the moon goddess, for help. They wish for her to vanquish Guanyo and the rest of the wolves who were corrupted by humans, which caused them to abandon their missions. The only problem is, Kira loved all of her wolves, from both sides. She didn't want what's happening but at the same time, she doesn't want a war to emerge between both parties. A lunar eclipse suddenly showed up in the sky, and Kira made her move. Every wolf that remained with the packs where to continue being wolves. But those who chose to be with humans, Kira used the power of the moon, as the red light shines towards the Earth, she nullified these wolves previous instincts, taking away their ability to hunt in packs. For short, they became dogs. For her final move, she deemed the wolves accomplishment of their mission, so she erased every wolf's memory, including Guanyo's side so no one will remember. In time, the wolves still retain their previous features and wolfiness, only this time, there was no mission. Guanyo and the other wolves became man's best friend, they mostly have no memory that they were once wolves, due to Kira's magic. Over the years, these wolves began changing appearances, each of them beginning to look less of a wolf. Thus, the dogs came into the world and into the arms of man."

The pups gazed with awe, utterly speechless after listening, "That was cool!" Cody said. "Well, the legend also says that when a dog encounters a wolf, it would release the bond which concealed all their wolf instincts and qualities. In other words, a dog will regain his wolf characteristics, if he ever came across a wolf. But I don't if it's true, I mean, it's a legend after all." Damian followed. Then, "**Paging Jamie Burnford, Dr. Morrison will see you now."**

* * *

"Oops, that's us, we have to go." Jessie said.

"Thanks for the story, dude. It rocks." Buffy claimed.

"No problem." Damian.

"Come on guys, we're up." Jamie called the pups with Chance and Delilah on his side. The pups approached them and they went to see the doctor. A few minutes later, every pup was vaccinated, surprisingly Buffy didn't cry this time, he flinched, but still, he acted cool today. Buffy muttered, "I ain't scared, I got wolf blood in me." Then he faced Jessie, "I told you it'll be different."

Jessie simply rolled her eyes and said, "Oh brother."

A few moments later, Bob arrived, with a handful of cheeseburgers in a bag. "Hey Jamie, thanks for staying with the pups, here you go." Bob said as he handed the burgers to Jamie.

"Thanks dad." Jamie replied, he removed the cover on one and faced Chance, "Here you go boy."

"Ohhh, cheeseburger, thank God I'm with Jamie."

Delilah faced the pups and asked, "So how was it kids, did you make any new friends?"

"We all did mama. We met a husky, his name was Damian." Cody answered.

"Diva's new boyfriend," Buffy followed, causing the others to chuckle. Diva blushed a little and faced Buffy, "He's not my boyfriend!"

Delilah giggled, she thought, "_My, they really are growing up so fast._"

"Ready to go home guys?" Bob asked. The dogs simply barked, Jamie just nodded. Bob smirked, "Come on then."

* * *

**Whew, this was one long chapter, I hope this compensates for the long time I hadn't been able to update. FYI, I have a husky pup who I named Damian :), this Chapter was written from him, Also I needed a way to introduce new characters in the story, I hope you all liked it. As always, you can leave a review, I do attend to them. Stay tuned for Chapter 6 :D.**


End file.
